The things life throw at you
by jessieleigh528
Summary: high school shapes your whole future. life is about to be flipped upside down for gibbs and tony can they handle what life throws at them? contains slash possible future mpreg so if you dont like either just dont read. but to those who do enjoy! bad summary but good story. chapter 3 is now up!
1. Chapter 1

**The things life throws at you**

**A/N: So this is my first NCIS fanfic so be nice! Constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated. This story is AU and may not follow much from the story just so you know. But anyway on to the story, I hope you enjoy!**

_Disclaimer: I wish I did but sadly I do not own these amazing characters. But if I did I would have continued the show, had Tony and Gibbs together and everything my way. This story was actually inspired by another abandoned story on NCIS fan fiction archive it was about Tony and Gibbs and the entire cast of NCIS. It is set during high school. The only parts I have are that they are in high school and Tony and Gibbs are together oh an a small surprise to come later. Oh and in my universe there is no homophobia and men can have babies._

Jethro could only think it was his final year of high school marking the change in his life. No more being big man on campus because of football, going back to being at the bottom of the totem pole until he could prove him self on the field and worst of all no more seeing Tony any time he wanted.

Tony and he had been together, secretly of course just till the end of the foot ball season, since his sophomore year and Tony's freshman year. They were codependent on each other and inseparable. Everyone just thought they were best friends but they were so much more than that.

They do everything together. Like play football, where they met, go see movies , get coffee down at the little café, hang out after school and on the weekends. When you saw one you automatically thought 'where's the other one at?'

They got into all kinds of trouble together. They drove a neighbor's tractor into the pond by accident once; they had to work all summer just to make enough money to pay for a new one. Another time they were "rough housing" in the woods at their usual spot and thought they heard a noise so they tried to jump up causing them to fall down a slight hill. About 10 seconds later they saw a tiny deer crossing. They started laughing so hard it took a little longer for Tony to realize the pain. Jethro had to carry him the whole way back to his father's store. It turned out he broke his leg in two places and had to sit out for the beginning of football season. One of Jethro's other bright ideas was to go to a spot in the woods he wanted to show Tony but left too late. It began to get dark and started to rain which led to them getting lost. They finally stumbled into Jackson's store around one in the morning. Jack was sitting at the table startling both of them. They tried to apologize profusely but Jack wouldn't hear of it telling them to get some sleep so Tony spent the night that night in Jethro's bed. Little did they know in the morning Jackson stuck his head in and saw Tony's head on Jethro's chest snuggled in close and Jethro's arm a little too low on Tony's back. Tony had been stuck in bed for a week and a half, the only good part was having Jethro wait hand and foot on him.

Jethro's home was more like Tony's home than Tony's had ever been. He spent so much time there that he was even "forced" to work at Jackson's store. Jack was the father figure Tony desperately needed.

He was driving his Jeep over to pick Tony up. He had their day all planned out of what they were going to do. He already had the movie planned out, reservations at Tony's favorite restaurant, a walk in park where they first met and the little black box burning a hole in the console. It was going to be the most perfect day in both of their lives. He would tell Tony how serious he was and would ask him to move away with him. They would figure everything out later.

Pulling up to the gate Jethro pressed the call button, having done it countless times. Finally a maid answered over the intercom "it's open."

No matter how many times he came to Tony's "house" he always felt intimidated. Walking up to the double front door hand liked Jethro pressed the door bell and waited. John finally came to the door and opened it. Everyone here knew and liked Jethro. He could take Tony away from the mostly empty house and have real experiences.

"Hello Mr. Gibbs, may I take your coat? Master Tony is upstairs in his room if you want to go get him," John spoke in his British accent. Which was so clichéd for a butler.

Walking up the winding set of stairs to the huge hallway he would have been nervous if he hadn't been here before and know which room belonged to Tony. Knocking on the door he knew was Tony's he waited for a reply. He usually walked right in even when Tony was changing it wasn't like he hadn't seen, touched and tasted every part of him but it usually led to more and made them late. Today was not the day to be late and get sidetracked no matter how amazing the sidetrack was.

Finally growing tired of waiting he entered the room. There on the gigantic king sized bed, which he loved so much, he could see a blob lying under the covers with only short brown strands of hair showing. Laughing quietly to him self he made his way over to the bed and sat down on the side closest to Tony. He started combing his fingers through the soft tuffs of hair in an action he knew Tony loved.

"Wake up sleeping beauty. Come on babe show me those gorgeous eyes of yours. Tone you need to wake up." The only reply was some grumbling noises and Tony turning over with his back to Jethro.

"Oh that's how you want to play? Well two can play at this game," was Jethro's remark followed by him getting into position to tickle Tony awake. But he was stopped short when he heard Tony moaning.

"Hey Tone. Babe are you okay?" a worried Jethro began to ask.

An unintelligible noise came from the blob on the bed. Jethro slowly lifted the blankets and saw Tony looking like he was in serious pain.

Scared Jethro lay in bed with Tony and pulled his head against his chest. Tony grabbed onto Jethro's shirt with all his might holding to it like a life support.

"What's the matter babe?" Jethro asked again.

"It hurts Jet… it hurts really… bad," was Tony's whimpered answer. "My stomach… I think… something is… wrong," Tony managed to ground out between pain filled gasps..

Jethro having no idea what to do gingerly picked Tony up and carried him out side. Gently Jethro laid Tony down on the back seat of his Jeep and put his varsity jacket down to cover him to keep him warm.

"It's okay Tone. I'll get you to the hospital and they'll fix you right up. I promise it is all going to be okay," Jethro tried to reassure a shaking Tony.

Stepping on the gas, Jethro was lucky the gate was open or he would have crashed, he headed to the hospital. Reaching his destination in record time by driving at a break neck speed, Jethro threw his car into park and opened the back door. Pulling Tony into his arms, which was easy to do because Tony had always been smaller, Jethro began to make his way to the front door with Tony burrowing his face into Jethro's chest.

"Help! I need a doctor here," Jethro bellowed.

Whether from how scared he looked or how bad Tony looked a nurse rushed a gurney over and swept Tony past swooshing doors.

He wanted nothing more but to follow Tony but he knew he wouldn't be able to so he made his way to sit down in an uncomfortable hospital chair. A nurse walked over and started to ask questions like 'what is the patient's name and age?' 'Who his guardian or parent is?' and 'how to get a hold of them?'

"His name is Anthony Dylan DiNozzo. He is emancipated and 17. His mother lives in California and I think his dad lives in Italy, but I don't know and I've never asked. So I don't know how to get a hold of them but he does have a regular doctor who knows his whole medical history. If you want his number I could give it to you?" Jethro answered as nicely as he could muster giver the situation.

"That would be helpful thank you." She answered in a sickly sweet voice. After getting the number she rose and walked back behind the counter.

Deciding he couldn't take waiting by himself, he called the only person he could think of, "Hey dad, Can you come to the hospital?... No it's Tony… I think its serious dad."

**TBC: soon I hope. Review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The things life throws at you**

**A/N: So this is my first NCIS fanfic so be nice! Constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated. This story is AU and may not follow much from the story just so you know. Thanks to everyone who reviewed who followed and who added my story to their favorites list. But anyway on to the story, I hope you enjoy!**

_Disclaimer: I wish I did but sadly I do not own these amazing characters. But if I did would have Tony and Gibbs together and everything my way. This story was actually inspired by another abandoned story on NCIS fan fiction archive it was about Tony and Gibbs and the entire cast of NCIS. It is set during high school. The only parts I have are that they are in high school and Tony and Gibbs are together oh an a small surprise to come later. Oh and in my universe there is no homophobia and men can have babies._

The waiting room was quiet except the light foot steps of the nurses. Jethro was still sitting in the same spot as before waiting for his father to close the store and drive over. Jack had said he would rush right over but Jethro assured Jack he would be fine. Jethro didn't want his father to get in an accident. He still had no idea what was going on.

Hearing the door open and close Jethro looked up to see his father enter.

"Oh Leroy," his father said before rushing over and pulling him into a tight hug. "He is going to be just fine, you wait and see. He is a strong young man and a fighter. Plus he would never leave you all alone."

Pulling back Jethro stared open mouthed at Jack.

"What, you thought I didn't know? Of course I knew, I think everyone knows. You two were made for each other and no one can deny that. Just looking at you two the first time you introduced him I knew." Jackson spoke with a knowing smirk only a father could pull off with his son.

Jethro's face had just been growing hot when the doctor walked out.

"Anthony Dylan DiNozzo's family?" the doctor asked locking eyes on Jethro and Jack.

"That would be us," Jack answered with confidence.

"Are you his father?"

"No I'm his future father-in-law. We are the only family he has," Jackson answered with a tone that made no more room for questioning.

"Okay. Well why don't we go sit down?" the doctor offered already ushering them over.

"First I am Doctor Mason Patton. Now Mr. DiNozzo's case is mostly mundane. We took blood and urine samples that are at the lab being tested right now. He has elevated blood pressure which is mostly due to the pain. Anthony must rest and stay on bed rest for at least three weeks due to the sheer exhaustion he is going through. Tony running himself ragged is not good for himself or the babies-"

"Wait! What babies?!" Jethro questioned cutting off the doctor.

"Oh I'm sorry, I thought you knew. Well seeing as Anthony didn't know either I guess that's not the case. Anthony is already two months pregnant with twins."

Jethro leaned back trying to let it all to digest.

Jackson noticing his son's shock continued to talk to the doctor, "So what does this mean? You know for Tony and the babies?"

"Well if he chooses to keep them there are some risks as with every pregnancy. Right now what Anthony and the little ones need is plenty of rest. Tony needs to gain at least seven to ten pounds to be a healthy weight to carry two babies. Like I said as with every pregnancy there are risks. He has added ones due to him being so young and with twins he has more. He is more likely to go into labor prematurely taking away precious time the babies need to grow and develop in the womb. He will need to take it easy, no strenuous activities and have an appointment at least once a week. I will write a prescription for some pre-natal vitamins he should be taking then tomorrow around 9:00 am you can take him home." With that the doctor walked away.

Jethro was still frozen in his chair. He was going to be a senior… in high school for crying out loud. Tony was only going to be a junior. How could they have twins and raise them? With school and football they hardly had a social life. How would they have time for two babies? And he was planning on going to college. Would that be the best choice to make, now that he has three people depending on him? He just couldn't think about this right now. The only thing he wanted to do was go and see Tony.

Getting up Jethro looked at his father who had a blank expression on his face.

"Say something dad, anything please," Jethro all but begged, he couldn't take a silent Jackson.

"You better do right by that boy. Get his opinion on the situation. Remember you are in this together now, no matter how unfair you think it is. Just think what he is going through he is the one who is pregnant and probably terrified that you are going to leave him or be mad at him. So go on and see him and talk. I'll get this 'script filled and I'll see you both at home tomorrow," Jackson said with a stern tone and turned to leave.

"Wait, you said see you both at home tomorrow…?"

"Yeah, you didn't think I would let him live all alone in that empty mansion did you? I wouldn't do that to the father of my future grandkids and I would have asked him to move in if you would have just told me about you two. He needs some serious TLC and bed rest and that is exactly what he will get. So go on, go see your man."

"Thanks so much dad you're amazing," Jethro said while giving his father a sincere hug.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah now get going Leroy."

Jethro let out a deep breath and passed two shaking hands down his face. Spinning on his heels he headed down the hall to his lover, future husband and the father to his unborn children's room, but most important he was walking to his future.

Reaching the door, Jethro was saying goodbye to his past and life as he knew it. But he was saying hello to so much more.

Knocking and then entering Jethro couldn't wait to hold his lover again.

"Hey babe. How are you feeling?"

**TBC: soon I know. I already wrote chapter 3 but just need to post it soon. I have been so caught up in school, homework in all my classes along with AP Biology, sports and the other 2 stories I'm writing. So you'll just have to be patient, but I will not abandon the story and won't take longer than 2 weeks I promise. Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The things life throws at you**

**A/N: So this is my first NCIS fanfic so be nice! Constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated. This story is AU and may not follow much from the story just so you know. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, who followed and who added my story to their favorites list. But anyway on to the story, I hope you enjoy!**

_Disclaimer: I wish I did but sadly I do not own these amazing characters. But if I did would have Tony and Gibbs together and everything my way. This story was actually inspired by another abandoned story on NCIS fan fiction archive it was about Tony and Gibbs and the entire cast of NCIS. It is set during high school. The only parts I have are that they are in high school and Tony and Gibbs are together oh an a small surprise to come later. Oh and in my universe there is no homophobia and men can have babies._

Tony was silently freaking out. How could he be pregnant, with twins no less? Jethro was going to be so mad if of should he say when he finds out. How could they have been so careless? They always used protection. Just then a thought Tony didn't want to think about popped into his mind, there had been one time. One time that had meant so much but now just spoke of the time they over looked a huge fact.

*§~_Flashback_~§*

The night of Jethro's junior prom they ended up not going to the dance. It would have been a waste of time to go there and not dance together or be together. They just weren't ready for that kind of publicity yet. So they thought of places to go instead.

They ended up driving to the beach and walked along the shore line with nothing but the moon light to guide them. The rides could be seen and the soft laughter and talking could be heard through the crashing of the waves. The air was crisp and salty with a slight breeze. The night was peaceful with few noised. Boats could be seen over the horizon telling of the true distance the ocean reached to. Everything seemed so trite in such a monumental thing as the never ending ocean. Nothing mattered there, not time, not who was with whom and not dances, just Jethro and Tony.

Holding hands, under the stars and full moon on the beach was the most romantic thing Tony could think of. He usually wasn't the sappy type but with Jethro everything was different, it shone in a new light. He and Jethro had been dating for over a year and had very few romantic moments but this topped them all.

Tony began to get cold and started shaking but he soon felt the weight of a jacket be placed on his broad shoulders. Tony looked up at Jethro with a small smile which was returned by Jethro. Tony loved wearing Jethro's jacket, the feel and smell of it made him feel so safe.

Walking over to where the water would not touch Jethro sat down softly onto the tan sand pulling Tony with him. He then wrapped his arms protectively around Tony and brought his head down onto his shoulder. He loved sitting with Tony like this with his head resting gently on top of Tony's soft brown hair. Hearing the waves crashing on the shore was relaxing to both of them.

Watching Tony gaze out at the water Jethro couldn't help him self. He began to press feather light kisses on Tony's neck. Jethro smiled into the kiss, as Tony shivered, that he placed on the patch of skin right behind Tony's ear he knew was sensitive. Moving onto the place he had really wanted to kiss, Tony was all too eager to comply and open up. After making out for a while Jethro wanted to move on. He gently pushed Tony down and leaned over him. They had done it plenty of times so neither was nervous. But they had never done it on a beach and the thrill of being caught brought an extra excitement to it.

After removing each others clothes Gibbs moved the kisses down Tony's neck to his nipples. As he gave them both equal attentions, he couldn't help but get turned even more on by Tony's groans and the way his dull fingernails dug into his back with every noise he made. One thing Jethro loved about making love to Tony was how he was so responsive to everything happening.

Jethro continued his assault down Tony's golden skin that glowed in the moonlight kissing every part of him. As he grew close to Tony's straining member Tony began tugging on his hair. Finally getting his attention Tony panted to him to get a move on; the only response was a chuckle from Jethro. Jethro put a generous amount of lube on his fingers to help stretch Tony. Jethro moaned as his fingers were engulfed by the tight warm muscles that held on firmly. Adding the third one easily due to their earlier love making session Tony practically yelled he was ready and to get a move on.

Jethro lined himself up and began to slowly inch in, which brought a louder moan out of Tony. Once he was fully in he had to stop himself from coming on spot from the onslaught of Tony's body's reactions to his member. The firm muscle creating a safe warm cocoon around his aching member was almost too much for Jethro to handle. Tony began thrusting onto Jethro signaling he had to start moving. Pumping in and out Jethro fisted Tony in the same fluid motions as his thrusts.

"Oh yes, gosh give it to me! More Jethro! Harder!" Tony panted showing Jethro just how close he was.

Leaning down till his mouth was at the warm shell of Tony's ear Jethro whispered, "cum for me Tony." Just then he felt the hot liquid make contact with his hand and Tony screaming his name.

After Tony came Jethro knew he wouldn't last the feel of Tony's cum on his hand, Tony screaming his name and Tony's tight ring of muscle contracting all brought him to his climax. Screaming Tony's name at the top of his lungs, as he sent his hot seed into Tony, was muffled by the searing kiss they shared.

As Jethro was falling to lie down he switched his and Tony's position so Tony was lying on top of him. He then realized that Tony had already drifted off to sleep. That was another thing with Tony when ever the orgasm was intense Tony would soon drift off to sleep. Smiling Jethro pulled Tony closer to him and kissed him on the temple. Jethro gently got out from under Tony to find something to wipe them off with. Finding his undershirt he started to gently wipe off their mixed release. Jethro really hated having to wake Tony up post-orgasm but knew he had to so they wouldn't get caught on the beach.

Once they were all packed away into the Jeep Jethro knew this was one memory he would never be able to forget. Watching Tony sleep in his Jeep was something he wanted to see for the rest of his life. He knew what his next step had to be to make that happen he just wasn't sure when he would take that step.

*§~_End flashback_~§*

Now looking back Tony could see all the signs as plain as day. Everything had gone so well they hadn't even noticed the forgetting of the condom. Who could really remember those things in the heat of the moment? He knew that wasn't an excuse he just couldn't fathom the idea that he was going to bring in two human beings into the world and raise them, because he was not going to get rid of them or give them away. Now that he thought about it even if he has to take care of them him self with no support from anyone he is going to do.

He began mentally running through the places he could move to. He had picked everything up and moved before, it wasn't so hard. The only hard part was that he had made a life for himself here. Whether it was his friends at school, Jackson or especially Jethro, he had planted roots that would be painful to uproot now with no warning.

Just when he was thinking of places to move to he hears a knock on the door followed by someone entering.

"Hey babe. How are you feeling?"

Seeing the startled look on Tony's face, Jethro began to grow curious so he took another step closer.

"I promise I will leave and you won't hear from me again. You don't have to pay a dime or anything. No one will hear a word about this." Tony was trying not to let the tears fall but was failing. There were tears rolling down his cheeks slowly.

Jethro could not believe his ears. Did Tony really believe he didn't still want him or the babies? Jethro might not have been so sure about having the babies but seeing Tony had made his mind up for him. How could he leave the love of his life when he was pregnant with their children?

Walking over to the bed Jethro lifted his hand and wiped the tears from Tony's eyes.

"Hey don't cry honey. I love you so much. So much that it hurts sometimes to think about my life without you. I'll admit I am a bit nervous, okay a lot nervous about the babies. But I swear to you nothing will keep me from sticking with you the entire time through it all. Before the trip here I had the whole day planed down to the T. what I was going to do was a big step for us, I think in the right direction. Anthony Dylan DiNozzo, I love you so much. Will you do the honors of being my forever and always through thick and thin? Will you marry me?" Jethro's heartfelt speech brought even more tears to Tony's eyes.

Tony could only cry and nod his head in joy, "YES!" was all he could say out at that point. Soon they were kissing out of joy, love and fear of the future, but together they would make it through anything.

Later Tony fell asleep on Jethro with his head rested on his chest. Jethro loved the feel of the weight of Tony on him, it grounded him. The rise and fall of his chst soon lulled him to sleep.

"I don't want to! I can walk by myself on my own two feet! I _have_ been doing it for almost 16 years!" Tony yelled not wanting to have to use a wheel chair.

"Cone on Tone, you only have to be in it until you get to the Jeep. After that its not needed anymore. So just please get in the wheel chair so we can go home."

Tony turned a death glare on Jethro almost sending a shiver through Jethro. "Fine, but just remember I'm not happy about this."

Pulling up to the house Jethro began to wonder what was waiting at home. Tony just needed bed rest according to the doctor and Jethro was going to make sure he got just that. It would be a challenge not to do any strenuous activities especially with how persuasive Tony could be.

"Come on Hun, we're home. Tony baby you need to wake up now," Jethro said in a light tone trying to coax Tony out of sleep.

"Mmmnmm… Five more minutes," Tony replied making Jethro chuckle. Tony definitely wasn't a person who was good with just waking up add to the fact that he needed sleep it was worse.

Getting out of his truck Jethro walked around to the other side and tried to rouse Tony. Getting the same reply Jethro decided to just carry Tony into the house. Tony snuggled closer into Jethro's arms and mumbled incoherently.

"Just sleep baby," Jethro whispered before he kissed Tony's forehead.

Yea, Jethro thought, they were going to make it.

**A/N: update will be soon its already written just has to be typed. Sorry for the delay I've been so busy with work, school with AP courses with homework every night not including my other classes and sports. I have literally no time to post but don't worry I will. I am also working on around four other stories so it may take a bit. I think I might set update days for the chapters. **

**Next update: October 19, 2012. Sometime on that day it will b e posted. **


	4. Authors note

Author note

Sorry about that posted the chapter to the wrong story so just ignore that.


	5. Chapter 5

**The things life throws at you**

**A/N: So this is my first NCIS fanfic so be nice! Constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated. This story is AU and may not follow much from the story just so you know. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, who followed and who added my story to their favorites list. But anyway on to the story, I hope you enjoy!**

_Disclaimer: I wish I did but sadly I do not own these amazing characters. But if I did would have Tony and Gibbs together and everything my way. This story was actually inspired by another abandoned story on NCIS fan fiction archive it was about Tony and Gibbs and the entire cast of NCIS. It is set during high school. The only parts I have are that they are in high school and Tony and Gibbs are together oh an a small surprise to come later. Oh and in my universe there is no homophobia and men can have babies._

Jethro walked up to the front door and was about to open it when it flew open.

"There you two are, I was getting worried sick! Oh sorry I didn't realize he was sleeping," Jackson hushed his voice seeing Tony asleep in his son's arms. Jackson moved out of the way so Leroy could make it through. Following Leroy up to his bedroom, Jackson saw the gentleness his son showed to Tony.

Jethro leaned over to place Tony down onto the soft bed. Even though he felt his father's eyes on him, after he tucked Tony under the covers, he placed a kiss on Tony's forehead.

"I love you babe. Get some sleep," Jethro whispered as he pushed the hair out of Tony's forehead. Tony leaned into the petting and whispered that he loved him too in a deep gravely sleep induced voice that Jethro loved hearing.

Jethro smiled even given the situation. He patted Tony's arm once before he rose and faced his father. Jackson had a fond smile on his face.

"I'm proud of you son. You took a step in the right direction. Tony and the twins are going to be your future and I couldn't be happier for you. Plus I'm getting grandchildren out of this, maybe a little soon but it's still nice."

Jethro found him self smiling again. "Thanks Dad it means a lot that you are supportive of us and keeping the kids. I don't know how to yet but we are going to make it all work out. Oh and I need to tell you something important… I asked Tony to marry me and he said yes." As Jackson was about to say something Jethro spoke up, "I was going to ask him before we found out. So it was already planned and not just out of some thought responsibility."

Jackson nodded and smiled, "that's good."

Life went on pretty normal after that. Tony and Jethro became even closer together. They did everything together. Tony was off bed rest but he still got tired easier then before.

Neither knew what they were going to say about why Tony wasn't playing football or why he was gaining weight.

Tony had just started to show with a slight bump that was easy to cover with slightly baggy shirts or one of Jethro's plaid shirts. But a good thing was that Tony was hardly showing so it wasn't noticeable unless you knew.

In less than two weeks they would be returning to school and soon their secret could be discovered. The rumors would then start due to Tony would be getting bigger because of the twins.

Tony was working in the store when a guy walked in. he seemed to be about Jethro's age with dark almost black hair that was slightly shaggy. He had a tattoo on his forearm that was almost a whole sleeve. The tattoo continued under his t-shirt's sleeve. He wore dark faded jeans and a black t-shirt. Tony had never saw him before but he began to wish he had.

Even though he loved Jethro he could still look at what was there. And boy was it a nice image to look at.

He was carrying a motorcycle helmet with him and he had black riding boots on.

As he walked up to the register he gave Tony a once over and an out of this world smile which was quickly returned.

"Hey," mystery guy said in a sexy cocky way like he knew what he was doing to Tony.

Tony returned the sentiment while ringing up the guy's order.

"Do you know how to get to the Stillwater High School from here?" mystery guy asked.

"Um, yea I actually go there. You keep on going straight till you get to Sassafras then make a left onto Brack Lane and keep going, its on the left."

"Thanks I really had no idea how to get there. I'm glad that I wont get lost somewhere I wouldn't be able to get out of." He said with a smile.

"You're welcome. If you don't mind my asking why did you need to know where the high school is?"

"Oh, well I'm staring school there this year. My family just moved up here and I'm still learning my way around." He finished by giving a annoyed face that soon turned into a smile.

"Oh okay. Well if you need any more directions you know where to find me. I could even give you a tour if you want. I'm Tony by the way."

"Thanks I might just take you up on that tour. I'm Demion. Well I guess I'll see you around," Demion said as he was about to leave. "Oh and it was really nice to meet you Tony." He gave an amazing smile that brought a flush to Tony's cheeks.

"Okay see you later," Tony answered. He secretly couldn't wait to see him again.

Lying in their bed Tony was snuggled up to Jethro. Tony just loved lying down like this with Jethro. His head was nestled right above Jethro's heart. Jethro's hand was protectively over Tony's stomach rubbing comforting circles lightly over his baby bump.

Jethro couldn't get enough of Tony's bump; he loved knowing that two little lives that he created with Tony were growing in there.

Tomorrow is going to be a big day of school for them. Jethro said the football team was wondering where he was but he just told them that he wasn't playing this year. Even though Tony wanted to play he wouldn't put his babies in danger.

Everything was going to change starting tomorrow. Tony just couldn't figure out if he was excited or scared for tomorrow to come.

He was soon lulled to sleep by the combination of Jethro's breathing and the soft strokes to his stomach.

Pulling into the parking lot Jethro parked his Jeep in his normal parking spot. Looking around he saw a lot of familiar cars and some new ones. Everyone seemed to steer clear of his parking spot even if they were new to the school. Looking over to the passenger side he saw a nervous Tony.

"Hey Tone its okay. Nothing is that different. Everyone is going to get over it okay?" Gibbs tried to assure Tony. Grabbing Tony's hand he intertwined their fingers and gave them a light squeeze.

"Yea I guess you're right," Tony said but sounded slightly unsure still.

Even though Tony was almost four months along he was hardly showing at all. In his tight jeans, black t-shirt and leather jacket you couldn't even tell.

Seeing other people exiting their cars, Jethro jumped out of his Jeep and slung on his back pack. He heard the other door shut and just had to stare at his gorgeous fiancé. He looked amazing not just because of his clothes but because he was glowing he looked tan and healthy.

Tony looked over at Jethro and saw him staring, so he gave a slightly shy smile back. He still couldn't believe his luck to be with an amazing guy like Jethro who treated him right and always mad him feel loved.

Jethro returned the smile loving the fact that he put the smile on Tony's face. He began to walk over to Tony.

"Come on we better get going in the school," Jethro offered as he slung his football duffel onto his other shoulder. With the other he took Tony's hand and entwined their fingers together.

Tony gave him a startled look but did not try to take his hand back.

Walking through the front door Tony began to feel anxious in a good and bad way. There was familiarity in the school that comforted him. The thought of his friends though brought the nervousness back. There were couples of guys and girls, girls and girls and girls and guys all over the school. That didn't matter though to anyone but Tony and Jethro have been keeping their relationship a secret. They broke the golden rule between the football team; never keep secrets from one another. They were going to break it again but more extremely with the pregnancy.

Upon seeing none of the guys Tony let out a shaky breath he didn't know he was holding. Feeling the tightening on his hand Tony felt more grounded and was ready to get it over with. Jethro released his hand to go to his locker.

Walking through the locker room Tony looked around shocked by the normalcy of it all. Everything was the same, the only thing that had changed he amended was him.

"Hey Tony-Boy! Long time no see," yelled a deep voice.

Tony sucked in a voice and released it. He turned around and was greeted with the sight of Darrel and some of the other guys.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"Nothing we were just wondering why you aren't playing this year? You're our best running back." Darrel replied.

"I can't play this year; medical reasons," Tony easily feigned a dejected look; it wasn't that hard because it was close to what he was feeling.

"Oh dude that totally sucks," complained Troy.

"Yea I know tell me about it. But I'm going to go to all the games so you guys have better be good this year. After all you guys did lose your best player." Tony always had to lighten the mood if he could. It worked the guys couldn't stop laughing.

"Haha only you could get away with that Tony. I would have beaten someone for saying that but you you're good. So what are you doing in here any way?"

"Oh I'm just waiting for Gibbs to get finished putting his stuff away."

"Oh gotcha."

Jethro had just then turned the corner and noticed who was with Tony.

"Hey guys!" Gibbs said smiling at his and Tony's friends.

"Hey Gibbs. Ready for football season to get started? Oh did you hear that apparently there's some guy who wants to join the team. I heard he just moved here. I don't even know what his name is to be honest." Darrel said in a tone that showed exactly how he felt about it.

"Do you know if he's at least any good or not?" Gibbs asked with a mix of concern and curiosity.

They all stopped talking when the locker room door opened and shut. Everyone looked over.

A inaudible gasp came from Tony. It was Demion. So was he the new football player? The only reason anyone was in the locker room this early was to put their sports things away but football players always stayed.

"Who are you?" Darrel asked.

"Demion Florencio. And you?"

"Darrel. So why are you hear Demion?"

"I'm here to leave my stuff so I can play football later." He looked at all the guys then his eyes landed on Tony. His eyes got a sparkle to them and a huge smile formed on his lips, "Hey Tony. I was hoping I'd see you again soon."

**TBC**

**A/N: Sorry it took so long I just haven't had any chance to type it up. I have had this written for a little bit. I did just finish typing it up and wrapped it up so here you go. I hope I won't take this long next time but I hope you enjoy. REVIEW**

Oh and this is how I saw the tattoo looking like. Haha I just LOOOOOVE tattoos.

Demion's tattoo


	6. Chapter 6

**The things life throws at you**

**A/N: So this is my first NCIS fanfic so be nice! Constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated. This story is AU and may not follow much from the story just so you know. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, who followed and who added my story to their favorites list. But anyway on to the story, I hope you enjoy!**

_Disclaimer: I wish I did but sadly I do not own these amazing characters. But if I did would have Tony and Gibbs together and everything my way. This story was actually inspired by another abandoned story on NCIS fan fiction archive it was about Tony and Gibbs and the entire cast of NCIS. It is set during high school. The only parts I have are that they are in high school and Tony and Gibbs are together oh an a small surprise to come later. Oh and in my universe there is no homophobia and men can have babies._

Jethro let out a low growl and moved in front of Tony so he was out of the sight of Demion. Demion just seemed to smile brighter only for a second, but Jethro caught it.

"Oh hi. Who are you?" Demion asked with a sickly sweet tone that feigned innocence.

"Jethro. So why are you still here?"

The guys looked over to Jethro. They all sported questioning dispositions towards Jethro but kept it to themselves. None of them had ever heard him talk like that or even act like that towards anyone before.

"Just need to get a locker, then I'll be out of here."

Jethro just watched as he walked over to an empty locker. He had instantly not liked this guy but when he talked to Tony there was hatred there. But one question still remained: How did he know Tony?

Soon but not soon enough Demion shut his locker and walked out of the locker room. Jethro felt Tony grab onto the back of his shirt and book bag. He turned around to look down at Tony. Tony now sported an upset face and he was worrying his bottom lip. He looked upset and anxious.

Jethro brought his hand up and caressed Tony's lips with his thumb. He hated seeing Tony upset.

"Hey Hun it's okay. I don't care that you know him. All I want to know is how you know him?" Jethro said softly trying to reassure Tony that it wasn't him he was angry with.

"Over the summer he came into the shop and asked how to get to the school and I told him. He told me he was going to start going to the school and needed to know where it was. I really didn't think anything of it."

"It's okay Babe." Jethro then pulled Tony into a hug. Tony burrowed his face into Jethro's chest.

They broke apart and looked into each other's eyes only to look away when they realized that they weren't alone. The guys were looking at them with big smiles on their faces. Troy had a huge grin on his face as he held out his hand to Tom, who looked upset. Everything made sense though when Tom pulled out his wallet and grabbed out a ten and slapped it into Troy's awaiting hand. Troy only grinned larger at Tom's behavior.

"I so told you so. It's about time you guys finally admitted it." Troy's grin was big as he addressed Tom then Tony and Jethro.

Jethro had a smile on his face, he knew they would be excepting of them. Tony looked over his shoulder with a shy smile on his face; his cheeks were slightly flushed, at Jethro. Jethro loved that look on Tony and wanted to keep that look on his face forever.

"So how long has it been; recently? Because it was so obvious you two liked each other for awhile. Gosh you guys were either really stupid or really oblivious."

"Uh… We've been together for three years in about a month." Jethro answered sheepishly.

"Daang! I was not expecting that." Darrel finished with a low whistle of surprise.

"Yea I know, we just didn't want it to affect anything." Jethro answered laughing.

Just then the bell rang so they all left and headed to homeroom. They all agreed to keep the secret from everyone even the rest of the team.

As Tony and Jethro made it to Tony's homeroom they stopped outside of the door.

"Okay so I'll see you in lunch and I'll save you a seat, okay?"

"Yes Jet, we already discussed this earlier." Tony had to smile at Jethro's need to make sure everything was the right way, but he loved him for his need to be perfect and his way.

"Just be okay alright? And if you don't feel good don't keep it to yourself alright? You can text me anytime. If anything is wrong with the babies or you feel sick, call me right away and go to the nurse."

"Okay Jethro I get it. And I promise I will let you know about everything. You don't have worry, nothing bad will happen."

Alright alright, see you later Tone. Love you," Jethro said trying to take his time. He really didn't want to leave Tony's side.

"I love you too. Now get going before you're late to homeroom on the first day of school. You need your teachers to like you this year. Now go." Tony spoke with a stern look but it was betrayed with the slight smile and the mischievous look in his eyes.

"Okay bye." Jethro finished by kissing Tony, turning and leaving a smiling Tony behind.

During second block, feeling a buzz Tony pulled out his phone. Looking around to make sure his teacher want looking, Tony checked his phone.

_From:Jethro_

_Hey how are you doing? _Chuckling Tony answered.

_From: Tony_

_I'm good Jet. You don't have to always check up on me you know. But anyway how is your class?_

_From: Jethro_

_As boring as ever. I'm stuck with Mr. Sheldon teaching Technology. I swear if it wasn't a graduation requirement I wouldn't have taken this class._

_From: Tony _

_Awe you poor baby;) Don't worry it'll be over in about… 65 minutes._

_From: Jethro _

_Haha very funny, funny guy:)_

_From: Tony_

_I thought I was:D_

_From: Jethro_

_Haha well you thought wrong;). I'll meet you later outside of your class. _

_From: Tony_

_Okay bye._

_From: Jethro _

_Bye Babe. Love you._

Gibbs stood outside of Tony's class room for 3 minutes, wondering where Tony was. Becoming nervous he tried to call Tony, but there was no answer. Hurrying to the nurses office, the only reasonable place to look, Jethro was disappointed to find out Tony had never went to the nurse's. The only thing he could do now was go back to class and hope Tony had to go somewhere and that's why he never showed up to meet him. But even then there was still the pessimistic voice telling him he was wrong. He squashed the voice before he became too agitated.

Jethro waited by the front doors looking for Tony. He was still no where to be found and Gibbs was growing frantic trying to figure out where he was. Having waited for 20 minutes, he jogged over to his Jeep and headed to Tony's house.

As the front door was opened, John had a grim look on his face. Gibbs' gut was screaming at him now even more than before.

"Where's Tony? Have you seen him?"

"He was here but now he's gone. And I fear he won't be back any time soon or ever, for that matter." The expression John had spoke volumes and did nothing for Jethro's nerves.

"Where did he go? Why did he leave?"

"Oh, I assure you he did not seem to want to leave at all. He seemed very torn. I fear he may have been forced to leave. There was a young man there with him and two larger men behind them waiting at the truck. They were clearly armed. I have my suspicions that Mr. Anthony Senior had something to do with this strange occurrence.

"Young man? What did he look like?" The pounding in his chest was getting greater with every word uttered between them. How could this have been happening? And why wasn't he informed by Tony of what was going on?

"Tall, dark hair, um… oh yes he had on a black leather jacket. But I'm afraid that's all I can recall."

"It's alright." Jethro then proceeded to run up the stairs to Tony's room. Taking a deep breath to compose him self, Jethro opened the door. Tony's room was missing a few things; clothes, shoes electronics, and some of Jethro's old foot ball T-shirts. But what wasn't gone was one of the few pictures of Tony and him. The picture was his favorite picture of them together. They seemed so care free then before anything like this happened. Holding the picture close, Jethro scanned the room. There, lying on the bed was an envelope with his name on the front.

Jethro set the picture down onto the bed next to him and sat down, staring at the envelope in front of him. He slowly worked up the courage to open it fearing the worst.

_My dearest Jethro,_

_I'm going to try not to make this sound sappy or corny, so here it goes. _

_I have loved you since I first met you during pre-season. You were the strongest most caring person I had ever met. You knew what you wanted and weren't afraid to make it happen. I was so glad to be able to play with you and just wished you would see me as more than another player. Then we were matched up as partners and everything had just fit into place after that. Every day I felt the bond grow stronger and stronger. One of the best days of my life was when you finally asked me out on a date. It was just one of many nights we spent together and I wouldn't trade them for anything. You made my life complete with you're caring about me and the love for you only grew. You will always be my first love, my one true love and my soul mate. _

_Please don't worry about me; this is something I have to do, for many reasons. The most important is for my family and friends. I will never let any harm come to your dad and our friends, if I can help it, but also the most important things in my life; you and our babies. _

_I'm sorry I have to leave and you had no idea. Something from my past that I wish would have stayed there came up and I had to leave. _

_I want you to promise to meet and accept someone who brings you happiness like you brought me. Don't let anything stand in the way of true love, not even the thought of me. I know how life can be and I want you to find happiness and love. Make the most out of life and follow your heart; it will never lead you astray. So please keep that promise, I want you to be happy. My only wish for you is to live your life and make the most out of it everyday. _

_P.S. Please don't try to find me; you could find trouble and that's not what I want to happen to you. Be careful and please don't be too upset, you'll find someone else you love and have an amazing life together._

_Love you now, always and forever,_

_Tony DiNozzo_

Jethro kept starring at the letter until he couldn't see it any more. Hot tears blurred his vision and glided down his cheeks descended onto the paper creating little puddles on the letter. What would he do now? How would he live without Tony and his kids?

**The End… or is it?**

**There will be a continuation to this. I have another story I need to finish and one that I have been thinking of doing. I get a new story idea in my head and then I lose interest in my other ones, but I will finish them all. I apologies for the long delay, I had not intended to take that long with the update. Life has been super busy with school assignments and projects, work, sports and everything in between. I will not take as long hopefully as I did to finish and update my other stories. So leave a review. **

**But on another note I met some people this weekend and I couldn't be more excited, they were; Barrett Brooks, Seth Franco, Irving Fryar, Keith Elias and one of my favorites Jimmy Supafly Snuka! **


End file.
